Fist chapters, uncontinued
by fairystail
Summary: So these are first story chapters that i never continued on to make a second chapter. i hope you like them
1. Chapter 1

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin 

The sorting hat finished it's song and the sorting ceremony finally began. It was almost the same as every year. Most of the students ended up in Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor and Slytherin, Ravenclaw bringing up the rear.

When the sorting Ceremony finally finished McGonagall went to remove the hat before a voice interrupted her.

"Sorry for being late professor but I believe I need to be sorted as well" a young man of about fifteen called walking into the Great Hall.

Everyone stared at the strange young man. He was wearing rags. He had messy black hair the looked more like a birds nest than anything else and he had the brightest toxic green eyes anyone had seen.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Dumbledore asked from his throne at the head table.

"ah the old wanker himself. I can't believe you forgot all about me Dumbledore especially after how you almost ruined my life by sending me to those despicable Dursleys" the man smirked.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered.

"Give the man a prize" Harry shouted. "Tell me old man how does it feel to know you sent me to a family that attacked me, stabbed me, starved m, shot me, beat me, strangled me, poisoned me and did everything they could to kill me. The only reason I am alive now is because my magic was working over time to heal me leaving me with an increased healing factor. Oh and the fact they never went for any vital organs as well. And all of this is on your head old man" Harry smirked coldly.

"Come now my boy surely you must be exaggerating" Dumbledore said paled.

"How do you exaggerate a stab wound old man? Either you were stabbed or you were not simple as that" Harry asked.

"I assure you I did not know what would happen to you when I left you there" Dumbledore pleaded.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Harry said flippantly. "Can we just get this show over with I'm bloody starving."

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed. "Please place the sorting hat on your head."

Harry moved forward and placed the hat in his head. _"Bloody hell kid what a mind you have" _the sorting hat commented in Harry's head_. "You have knowledge that would make Ravenclaw green with envy. Power that would scare even Gryffindor. Secret's like none Slytherin has seen. Loyalty equal to Hufflepuff's. Where should I put you brat?" the hat asked._

_"Put me wherever you want Hat I'm hungry already" _Harry replied.

_"Hehehe kid you should never let someone else chooose your destiny when given the choice to choose it yourself but since you have decided to let me choose choose i Shall." _"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled out shocking everyone.

Harry stood up placing the hat back on the stool and walked to his table. "Hey hat" he called behind himself. "I shouldn't need to tell you just what misfortune happens to those who blab my secrets do i?" Harry called back.

"Relax kid. I'm not suicidal" the hat replied back.

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for the evening to continue on but no one moved all staring at the strange boy. With a sigh Harry stood back up "I guess you all wish to know a little something about me then. Well here goes. I like big butts that I can not lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung" Harry said blandly before sitting down.

Everyone stared at him blankly before the blond next to him said quietly "look mate I know you like big butss. I like them too but you did not need to tell the whole school that" he whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes "that was a joke. I was hoping to get these morons to do something other than stare at me."

"Oh" the blond said stupidly. "My names Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"Good for you" Harry replied before laying his head on the table and closing his eyes. "Wake me up when dinner starts." he mumbled falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Every member of The Order of the Phoenix was athered in Grimmauld place. In the center of the room a ritual was inscribed on the floor and every member was chanting in a long dead language. A language more anciant than latin or greece. A language of the gods. This was a ritual as ancient as the gods themselves. Since their creation this ritual was used for humanity to summon the gods in our time of need but it had been lost and the gods did not decide to answer this time. Instead they sent some one else instead. The ritual was an important one to help the Order of the Phoenix combat Voldemorts growing army. So in their desperation they asked for a being with the power to take on his army and win. Little did they know they were going to wish they did not ever find this particular ritual.

Out of the portal stepped a man in a purple shirt and brown baggy pants. He was wearing a pair of glasses and was incredibly disheveled.

"You know" the man said sarcastically. "It is never wise to kidnap me."

"you do not look so scary" Snape sneered.

"And you look like you need a shower" the man replied back before holding out his arms. "Ok put the cuffs on me and let's just go to my cell already."

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"You know the cuffs!" the man said. "the bidings you are going to place on me before you take me to my cell or where ever it is you wish to take me."

"Why would we wish to take you anywhere?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well that's what usually happens when people kidnap me. At least I can't see any labs so I'm not going to be dissected again."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken you have not been kidnapped..." Dumbledore began benignly.

"and yet I was brought here against my will. I'm pretty sure that is the dictionary definition of kidnapping" the maninterrupted.

"He's got you there Albus" Mad eye put in with a smirk.

"We have brought you here to ask for your help" Dumbledore said ignoring Mad Eye.

"Why didn't you just give me a call or write me a letter?" the man asked sceptically.

"Well the ritual doesn't work that way" Dumbledore replied trying to sound apologetic.

"Ritual? You mean you are wizards? Wizards are asking for my help?" the man asked increduosly before breaking down into laughter. "Oh god that's just too funny. Just too funny."

"Great we summoned someone with less of a mind than Potter" Snape sneered.

"So what exactly was the requirement of the ritual?" the man asked.

"We required some one who would be able to help us take on Voldemort's army" Dumbledore said gravely.

The man shrugged "easy enough but who is Voldemort and why should I help you?"

Everyone gaped. "How can you not know who You-Know-Who is?" Molly Weasly shrieked.

"I'm sorry I don't know who" The man said confused.

"She mean's Voldemort my dear boy and he is the darkest wizard of our time" Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"Why didn't she just say Voldemort then?" the man asked. "And you want me to defeat a dark wizard? Seem's like overkill if you ask me."

"No no only the Chosen One can defeat him. We just need your help to combat his army" Dumbledore announced.

The man shrugged "what ever where's his army then?"

...

An hour later the Order of the Phoenix watched as a large green monster graabed a giant by the leg and threw it at Voldemort crushing the Dark Wizard.

"He was right" Moody mumbled "this is overkill.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry always was an unusual boy. He had bright green hair, could make things happen at a young age, was a wizard, survived a killing curse with only a scar, was constantly attacked by those with murder on the brain. Yes Harry was a strange boy to say the least. When his name came out of the goblet he was unsurprised. When his friends abandoned him he was unsurprised. Kicked out of Gryffindor tower was a surprise though and that is how he spent the night walking around looking for a place to sleep. He passed corridor after corridor looking for a place, anyplace to sleep in. He passed room after room until a door appeared out of nowhere that seemed to call to him. The door was unassuming and did not stand out at all but something about it called to him with great intensity. So it was with unrestrained curiosity that he moved forward and opened the door.  
Instead of an empty room of some kind Harry found himself outside in a large graveyard. There was only one grave, a large gravestone in the middle of the graveyard with a huge sword sticking out of the ground beside it. All across the ground were weapons of all types, blood and bodies. It was an area that screamed death and any normal person would have run away. However we have already established Harry was not normal. Beside the grave laying casually on the ground and somehow still looking regal lay a sword. It was small compared to the sword stuck in the ground but it screamed out for Harry to pick it up.  
Slowly moving forward as if in a daze Harry reached out for the sword and screamed in pain as his mind was assaulted be memories. His chest being cut open. Him taking his captains pain. Begging to be trained. Watching his captain die and much much more.

He remembered this place. It was said that each of the weapons on the ground belonged to a great weapon's master of some kind. He brought the sword here when it's previous owner died by his hand. The man was one that he respected and he knew in his heart that it was only a fluke that the man had died by his hand.  
_"Long time no see young one" _the sword murmured in his mind.  
"It has been a while Yoru" Harry said quietly. "Why did you call me here?"

_"It is said that the wielder chooses the weapon though you and I both know it is the other way around. I have decided that I want you as my wielder" _Yoru said.  
"You belong to the world's greatest. I only beat him because he was sick. If I had known then I would not have challenged him" Harry said sadly.  
_"You have grown since then young one. You have learnt just how cruel life can be. You lost those you cared about, you were beaten and abused. Abandoned by others you cared about and manipulated by an old fool yet you keep your honour. Your skills will probably never surpass his but you are definitely worthy to wield me." _the sword said firmly.

"Do you know why I am here? How I came to be in this body? In this time?" Harry asked.

_"It is said that those who master a cursed sword yet die by it's blade will experience a never ending hell. I do not know if that is true but seeing as you mastered a blessed sword and died by it's blade I can only guess that it caused you to be reincarnated in this form."_

Harry shrugged he had heard of weirder things happening. Besides how was coming back because you were stabbed by a blessed sword any different than coming back from eating a fruit.  
"So" Harry began eventually. "Where's Sif?"

_"He remembers you well and does not wish to have his hide handed to him yet again" _the sword chuckled.

Harry shrugged "in that case i'm going to sleep see you in the morning Yoru" almost instantly Harry was sitting on the ground fast asleep.

_"Some people never change."_

_..._

The next morning Harry woke up to find himself in the graveyard Yoru by his side.  
_"Ah so you are awake young one" _Yoru said.

"Good morning" Harry yawned stretching.

_"More like evening young one. I forgot how long you could sleep for" _the sword teased lightly.

"Shut up" Harry growled blushing bright red.

_"Im just teasing you young one" _Yoru laughed. _"Anyway now that you are up it's time for you to go and get some food. You need to be well fed if I am to train you."_

"Train me?" Harry asked shocked.

_"Hehe you may be skilled young one but your body is nowhere near fit enough. Also I have seen that you have neglected all of your magical studies. These could be an invaluable weapon for you."_

"I haven't neglected my magical studies" Harry mumbled.

_"Yes you have young one now hurry up. It's time to go eay" _the sword ordered.  
"Pushy sword" Harry growled but did as he was told.

Eventually Harry found his way to the great hall.

_"Two hours!" _Yoru exclaimed. _"Two hours. There were signs, I gave you directions. You lived in this castle for three years already and it took you two hours to find the great hall?"_

"The stupid rooms moved" Harry grumbled ignoring the looks of the students as he walked over to a nearby table and sat down.

Yoru had no response to what Harry said because the rooms did in fact move.

"Mr Potter what are you doing sitting at the Ravenclaw table?" came McGonagall's harsh voice.

"Eating" Harry said simply before going back to his food. Eating it in a way that made it seem like he was guarding it but from what?

"Why don't you sit at the Gryffindor table with your house mates?" McGonagall asked/ordered.

Harry raised an eye "You mean the people who called me a liar, yelled at me then kicked me out of the house?" he asked. _"Why isn't she mentioning the fact that a great big sword is on my back?"_

_"I'll have you know i've been dieting" _Yoru joked. _"Also i'm a talking cursed sword it's quite easy to turn invisible."_

_"Makes sense."_

"They what?" McGonagall asked dangerously.

"The bloody liar got what he deserved. How dare he enter into the competition with out telling us how to enter as well" Ron Weasly yelled.

Harry ignored him "can I go back to my food now?"

McGonagall ignored him as she stormed off to go yell at her cubs. Harry shrugged and got back to his food.

_"Why don't you just make a magical oath saying you did not enter yourself in the contest?" _Yoru asked.

_"Doesn't matter what they think either way. They were never Nakama to me even when I couldn't remember my past life."_

_"You are taking this very well"_

_"Stranger things have happened" _Harry replied flippantly.

"Mr Potter may I ask where you have been all day?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sleeping" harry said calmly not even looking at the old man.

everyone stared in shock. Harry had always been respectful to the professors (minus snape) and as such his current attitude was a major shock.

"You were sleeping?" Dumbledore asked in shock. "all day?"

"Yes" harry replied simply.

"Mr Potter where were you really?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"I told you I was sleeping" Harry growled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to start my exercise. without another word Harry got up and left the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

An eleven year old boy stood on top of the Hogwarts Express watching his mother fly away. opening the roof hatch he jumped inside landing lightly on his feet. Looking around ignoring all the people staring at him he turned to the nearest person an older stufent in green robes.

"Excuse me but do you know where the first years are placed in this train?" he asked politely.  
The student gaped at him for a second before snapping out of it. "you can sit anywhere but the first years are usually seated at the back."  
The boy nodded his head in appreciation before walking towards the back of the train.  
"Hey why were you on the roof?" the student called back.  
"My mother did not wish to frighten the two leggers at the station so she decided I should board here." the boy replied.  
Moving through the train the boy reached the back and opened a compartment at random. "May I join you?" he sked the occupants a bushy haired girl, a lanky red head, a boy with silver blonde hair and two children who could have been trolls.  
"Heh why would you want to sit with this trash?" the sliver haired boy sneered.  
"Bugger off Malfoy" the red head growled.  
"May I join you or not? the boy asked. "If not I will find somewhere else to stay. The roof is quite comfortable."

Everyone stared at him in confusion "you may join us if you want. My name's Hermione Granger what's yours?" the girl asked quickly.  
"Filthy mudbood" Malfoy sneered.  
the boy frowned "how do you have blood of mud? Are you perhaps an earth elemental? I heard they were quite rare and so it is quite interesting to meet a living element."  
Everyone stared again. "It's an insult" Hermione explained. "It means foul blood."  
"An insult?" the boy asked confused. "Oh you mean like little wing or blunt fang. Two leggers are strange."

No one knew how to react to that "I'm off to find Potter later filth" the blonde sneered before storming out the two troll children following.  
"So may I join you two or not?" the boy asked once again.  
"Er yeah you may" Hermione said. "As I said before my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron. We are first years as well. What is your name?"

"My kin call me Kur but I believe your kind know me as Harry Potter" Harry said sitting on the chair.  
"Do you really have the. the you know the scar?" Ron asked quietly.  
Harry looked at him confused. "I have plenty of scars which one are you referring to?" and it was true Harry's face, arms and hands were covered in lifght scars.  
Ron and Hermione stared at him awkwardly no idea how to react to that.  
"So are you two excited to go to Hogwarts? Hermoinoe asked. "I can't wait to start our classes and learn under so many powerfull witches and wizards. What house's do yu two think you'll be in? I hope to be in Gryffindor I heard Albus Dumbledore was a Gryffindor though i wouldn't mind Ravenclaw." Hermione said all of that in one breath.  
Ron stared at her, Harry frowned. "I'm sorry but could you say whatever it is that you just said in English? I don't speak the language you were just speaking" Harry said politely.  
Hermione blushed brght red while Ron broke out laughing.  
"I didn't know two leggers could change color so easily are you perhaps unwell?" Harry asked concerned.  
Hermione turned an evern brighter shade of red while Ron's howls got louder soon he was on the ground clutching his stomach.  
"Er yes" Hermione eventually said. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'll be in Gyffindor" Ron said proudly. "my whole family has been in Gryffindor for five centuries."  
"I do not know. I guess i'll find out when I find out" Harrry said simply.  
they spent the rest of the trip talking about Hogwarts, well Ron and Hermione did Harry just watched them with amusement. Two leggers were so strange.  
Harry and his two new friends eventually got off the train and followed a large man to some boats. "Wow two leggers grow larger than I thought" was all he said before they got on the boats and sailed across the lake. Harry didn't react at the sight of the castle and mainly spoent the ride looking at all the two leggers.  
The students boats hit the bank and they all got out walking up to the castle a few feet from the doors Harry stopped and started sniffing the air. "Harry is everything ok?" Ron asked.  
"Someone has marked this castle as their own" Harry replied. "I can not go any further it is bad manners. i will just have to find the one in charge and ask permission to travel through their territory and maybe sleep here depending on how far their territory spreads."  
"Mate this place is Dumbledore's he's in charge here. You are allowed to be here so come on" ron insisted.  
Harry shook his head "no this is not the marking of a two legger. You two go on ahead two leggers will be fine. It is generally allowed for two leggers to ignore territory but I must find the one who claims this territory as their own or risk attack. I will find you two later." with that Harry moved away from the group and quickly disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked into the great hall barely paying any attention. "I hope we get to go sleep after this" he muttered to himself. "I only got to nap for four hours today. That's just not enough."

Not even paying attention to all of the names being called out, the magical talking hat, the ghosts or anything else. Harry tried his best to learn to sleep while standing up. If he could manage that then surely he would be the happiest man in the world. Sadly his efforts were interrupted by hs name bing called out.

looking around blearily Harry turned to face Professor McGonagall "er the answer's eleven" he said uncertainly.

Everysingle person in the hall gaped at him. "Mr Potter" McGonagall ground out. "Please put on the Sorting Hat."

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked confused. "I wasn't pying attention that just requires so much effort" he mumbled.

"Mr Potter do you see that hat?" McGonagall asked angrily. Harry nodded. "Put that hat on" McGonagall growled.

Harry sighed it seemed like a lot of effort but he may as well do as he was told. Walking forward he put the hat on his head and sat down.

"Well now where should I put you?" the hat asked quietly.

Harry just stayed quiet.

"Hmmm such a hard to read mind you have. It's filled with barely formed thoughts almost as strange as Xenophilius's was." the hat mused.

Harry stayed quiet.

'The old codger wants you in Gryffindor what do you say kid?" the hat asked.

Harry let out a snore that reverberated throughout the entire hall.

"Is he?" one kid asked.

"Nah there's no way" another muttered.

"Barely been a minute."

"Asleep already?"

"To hell with it" the hat growled out. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry woke with a start and fell off the stool. "I was having such a nice dream" he muttered. "I was in a large comfy bed with fluffy pillows."

"Mr Potter please just take a seat at the Gryffindor table now" McGonagall hissed.

"Can't I just nap here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"NOW!" McGonagall yelled.

"Fine" Harry mumbled getting up and walking over to the Gryffindor table before falling into a seat a second later his head hit the table and he was snoring away.

Trying not to curse the boy McGonagall stalked towards him, grabbed the hat off his head and continued on with the sorting.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Mr Potter and welcome to Department Twelve" the man said. Exactly who the man was, what Department Twelve was and where Harry was Harry did not know. Truth be told he had no idea how he had even gotten there. All Harry knew was that he and his cousin had been attacked by dementors, his neighbor turned out to be a squib spying on him and he had been expelled from Hogwarts. Harry went to bed that night and suddenly woke up in an office somewhere with a man in a muggle suit sitting in front of a desk talking to him as if everything was normal.

"Now I'm sure you are wondering just what Department Twelve is and how you got here correct?" the man asked. Before Harry could reply though the man continued on talking. "Well as to how you got here we kidnapped you from your home. It was quite easy really we didn't even have to use any drugs just picked you up and carried you out. You are a very heavy sleeper" the man stated calmly.

"Y-you kidnapped me?" Harry asked his mind unable to think with just how absurd everything was.

"Yes" the man smiled. "But don't worry we don't wish you any harm in fact we wish to help you with your little problem of the Dark Lord with pedophilic tendencies who is after you."

"I"M SORRY HIS WHAT TENDENCIES?" Harry shouted in shock.

"His Pedophilic tendencies" the man stated calmly. "I mean after all why else would he go after you as a baby, when you were eleven, when you were twelve and when you were fourteen. I mean if he is a dark lord you can't think he just decided that he should kill a baby and is out for revenge do you? He must have a different reason and considering your age it seem's most likely he is a pedophile."

Harry stared shocked, his face turning green.

"Anyway now that that is settled i'll tell you all about Department Twelve we are a secret organization working for the U.N. our objective is to protect the normal humans who have nothing to do with the supernatural, mythical, extra-terristreal or magical worlds. We work in secret and only the members of the U.N. and the leaders of each country are to know about us. We accomplish our goal to protect the mundanes through different ways. We have sensors, psychics and spies who alert us if a Mundanes are being endangered by a non-Mundane and we rush in to save them. And occasionally we neutralize a threat before it harms the Mundanes and that is what we are planning on doing. We plan on using you to neutralize that dark lord before he can harm too many Mundanes. Now of course you will be given proper training and such so don't worry too much about it and just say yes" the man said flippantly.

Still slightly green Harry could only think of one question to ask "why not just kill him yourself?"

The man broke into laughter "and everyone thought you were an idiot" he laughed "It's because a prophecy was made that stated either you or the dark lord will kill the other. Of course this is why he went after you and not because of pedophilic tendencies but you have to admit my version is a lot more interesting."

Harry gaped the man was just too ...strange for him to handle.

"Now about your training it will be quite straight forward you will be trained in unarmed combat, tactics, stealth and infromation gathering, armed combat, you will be tested for any gifts, blood lines or anomalies and we will train you in anything else we deem necessary to help you in your fight against the Pedophile Lord" the man paused "you know I like that one I think i'll call him that from now on. Now after your training you will then be given the choice of joining Department Twelve or going back to the wizarding or Mundane world and living your life as a pathetic and boring person. Now as to how long you will be trained i'm thinking two to three years. Of course we will be using extensive use of time magic and hidden dimensions to make it so that you can appear to that farce of a trial in time."  
"You are a very weird person" Harry muttered.

The man grinned wide "Kid I am an elite we are all weird people. Look at Dumbledore he has an addiction to candy, flamboyant robes and spent years researching how to make his eyes twinkle. Alastor Moody is so paranoid at one time he tried to arrest his shadow for stalking him. Severus Snape practices scowling in the mirror every morning and charms his robes to billow behind him. Kid every single elite you ever meet is weird it comes with the role. So back to business are you in?"

Do I have a choice?" harry asked.

The man's grin grew bigger "Nope."

...

Two Years Later/1 week later depending on the time line you followed Harry Potter walked into the courtroom.


End file.
